


Betrayed and Gone Away

by becasoras



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Drugs, M/M, Slash, hipsterharry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-16
Updated: 2020-05-16
Packaged: 2021-03-02 21:47:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 9,754
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24213907
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/becasoras/pseuds/becasoras
Summary: Whe he was seven he ran away only to go to Hogwarts four years later. Framed for murder he's sent to Azkaban, but he breaks out after seven years. He then takes to the streets of London once more as an aspiring artist, but magic is always close behind. HipsterHarry, Drugs, Slash
Relationships: Draco Malfoy/Harry Potter
Kudos: 8





	1. Chapter 1

I sneezed, dammit, I was getting sick, I could already feel myself weakening. I was the only one to blame though, I ran away from my abusive relatives home when I was about seven years old, they had almost beat me to death. I had always loved painting, so I thought I could make some good money selling off my paintings, but no one wanted to pay a small child for barely above average work. I didn't have any money and I wasn't going back to Surrey, my only choice was the streets. I walked all the way from Surrey to London where I thought I could get some money for my paintings, and I did, but only enough for some food and more painting supplies.

I started to get creative when I needed more money, finding pens people dropped and going dumpster diving for cardboard and other things that would hold the ink, I also knew just where to sell them to. I went to downtown, where all the hipsters lived, they really liked weird things like my work and loved to buy it. I made enough money to buy a small, and I mean small, apartment and continue my work. I was sick mainly because I spent the majority of my days outside trying to either find materials or sell my work which took more than a little effort. Today was my eleventh birthday and I had saved for months only to buy myself a birthday cake, it was the only one I had ever had.

Once I was done having my cake I heard a tapping at the one window in my apartment and looked over to see an owl. What was an owl doing at my window? I let it inside because it looked extremely eager to see me, looking closer, there was a letter attached to it's leg. Hmm, that's really weird, I took the letter off and examined it. Emerald ink and a wax seal?

Harry J. Potter

Living Room

1st Apartment

Main Street, London

What the hell? This was extremely creepy, but my curiosity got the best of me and I opened the envelope, breaking the wax seal in the process. I read it, my eyes getting wider and wider as I looked at the words on the… parchment? Who were these people sending me a letter via owl on dried animal skin!? Just for bants, I grabbed some of the little paper I had and wrote my reply down, accepting the invitation to Hogwarts school of Witchcraft and Wizardry. I strapped it onto the owl's leg and put it outside where it flew off almost immediately afterwards. Why not? I thought, I might as well do it, it's not like I have anything else to live for.

To say I was surprised when it actually was real, when there was a place called the Leaky Cauldron the harbored witches and wizards, would be an extreme understatement. I was knocked on my ass with shock, but I still went to bank and got money from my accounts and got everything I'd need for the magic school.

Three years later…

Ginny was dead and it was all my fault, or at least, that's what everyone thought. Ginny was murdered by a death eater, but I was framed and now everyone hated me. I thought that Hermione, Ron, Percy, and Mrs. and Mr. Weasley had been like family to me, but they were testifying against me. They were saying that I had always been dark and crazy, saying that it was only a matter of time. Dumbledore was suppose to represent me, but he was on the Weasley's side, everyone believed I had killed my friend and that I was insane.

"That settles it," the minister said after hearing what Dumbledore had to say about me, "Harry Potter, I sentence you to life in Azkaban Prison for the murder of Ms. Ginevra Weasley." My face drains of all color, remember the dementors that guard the prison with terror.

"NO!" I screamed, trying to resist, but I watched as they snapped my wand in two, everyone looking at me with nothing but pure hatred painted across their faces. Why was this happening to me?

I was going crazy, I could think, I was dying. How could this be? I think I'd been here for a year or so, but I didn't know, it's not like I had a calender or something. Everyone here was especially vicious to me because I was the savior of the light or something like that, but the worst thing was the dementors. All I wished for was to go back in time and never write back to that owl, to ignore it and go on with my life, but no. Now I was in prison, slowly going crazy and dying of starvation. I had heard whispers however; the condemned death eaters talking about how Voldemort was coming to get them, but I could never tell if they were telling the truth or just crazy. All I wanted was to leave, and I didn't even care if it was in a body bag anymore.

I was sleeping at first, but then there was a large bag that woke me up with a jolt. Looking out of the small window I had in the door of my cell, I noticed the dementors were gone. That's when I heard the screams, not screams of terror, but screams of happiness, then my brain put everything together. Voldemort was here and he was taking the dementors and his followers. I heard yet another crash that was so loud, it had to be coming from the cell below me, and that's when I thought of a brilliant plan. I didn't know if I could do it, but there was no use in not trying. I hoped the blast had weakened the floor so I focused my everything into a ball of energy in my hands, aiming it at the floor of my filthy cell. With another thunderous crash that fit in just perfectly with the others, the floor was gone and I looked down to an empty cell, the door completely blown off. The drop was about ten feet, but with the rubble it was only about six, I crawled to the edge of the gaping hole and slide down until I was hanging by my arms. I dropped, thanking anyone who was listening that I didn't twist my ankle in the process, only a few scratches. I nearly started crying, but I pulled myself together, I knew I had to get out and there was no use celebrating yet.

I ran through the halls without any resistance, no one knew who I was, my face was completely unrecognisable from what I looked like when I got to Azkaban in the first place. Going through level, after level I finally got to the ground where a huge battle was underway. The ministry against Voldemort and his death eaters, they actually thought they were going to win? I almost started laughing as I snuck past them, out into the open via a huge hole in the wall. I grabbed one of the boats there and started rowing like my life depended on it, which it did, if I was caught I would be sentenced to death. Luckily, it was nighttime and I got away without problem. I reached the shore hours later and finally got to appreciate the fresh air and the ground. Tears fell from my eyes because for the first time in years I could smell the earth and trees around me. It seemed to be summer, but we were far up north, so it didn't take very long for me to start shivering. That's when I started my journey. I nearly died only a couple days after I got out from cold and hunger, but I stumbled upon some campers and got to steal some clothes and food. After what seemed like only a week or two, I busted out of the woods, straight onto a highway. Narrowly avoiding a car, I followed the road to the nearest town where I pickpocketed a couple people to stay at a hotel for a night. When I walked in I knew I didn't ft in, I looked like I spent the last years in the woods and smelled like it to, but I didn't really care.

"Hello, I would like a room." I said to the receptionist, my voice hoarse from years of disuse. She looked up, but, to my surprise, her expression was not one of disgust.

"Yes sir." I was quickly hooked up with a nice one bedroom room and hurried up there, all I wanted was a shower.

On my way up I passed a maid's cart and stole some more of the shampoos and stuff like that, grim was caked on my skin and in my hair and a small little bottle of anything wasn't going to fix it. I was undressing when I saw the calendar sitting on one of the nightstands next to the queen sized beds. August 15th, 2016. I stared at it in shock, it really had been that long? Seven whole years, I was had just turned twenty years old only fifteen days ago. I was a man, last I remembered I was only a prepubescent thirteen year old boy who was just barely starting puberty. This new information made me really want to take a shower, I wanted to see what I looked like.

I was right to grab more shampoo because my hair was past my back it was so long and covered in dirt. The water ran black and the shower lasted about an hour before my skin was raw, but clean. I quickly dried off, putting my hair up into a bun and walking over to the full length mirror. I laughed at the people who said I looked just like my father, because they would be shocked if they saw me now. There was the side effects of seven years in Azkaban like a gaunt, dead look of starvation, but you could see my face was different. One thing was that I was tall, like 6'2" tall, but that didn't make sense because I had been small all my life, like what happened? I had a strong jaw and a straight nose and lifting up my beard I noticed that I now had thinner lips, chapped from dehydration. My eyes were sharp, but still the same emerald green my mother had, hooded by a heavy brow, underneath I had some sharp cheekbones. My face was no longer square, but more oblong than anything; it suited me more though. One of the only things that hadn't changed were my need for glasses and the dark skin of my father.

In the morning I went down to the free buffet eating my current body weight and then I went back upstairs. My hair was way too long so I decided to cut it, along with trimming my beard that went past my neck. I had picked a nice hotel that had a razor and scissors in the bathroom for cutting hair which I was extremely grateful for. I cut my hair to around my shoulder blades, I had taken another shower earlier to be completely clean once more and my hair was now wavier and I liked it. Trimming my beard was a bit more complicated though,mainly because I'd never had one or seen anyone trim them. First I started with the scissors, cutting it all the way down until the hair was less an inch, then I picked up the shaving cream and the razor and started shaving my neck/ Christ, I was so hairy, I didn't even know people grew hair on their neck! Just for fun, I trimmed my beard so it was thin, reaching my chin with a little trail of hair meeting my lip in the middle. Then I gave myself a tame handlebar mustache, laughing a little in remembrance of the hipsters I used to sell my paintings to.

It turns out hitchhiking to London wasn't that hard when everyone's heading in that direction. People who had went up north for the summer were now going back to London and their jobs so I just hitched a ride with a couple of nice people who didn't murder me and soon enough, I was standing in the middle of muggle London. The smoggy air was even more comforting than the fresh air of the wilderness, London was where I spent some of the best years of my life selling my art.

After a couple of months of being thrown in the wind I found a job that would be perfect for me. A bartender, I had always loved cooking, but especially when Aunt Petunia asked me to make her evening 'tea' so I applied at a bar near the building I lived in downtown. During the day I worked at a high end coffee shop, but at night I was flipping bottles and mixing drinks for the people of London. On my days off I would paint and try to sell my work and even write a bit, this was going to work, and I didn't need any magic to do it.


	2. Chapter 2

"Hey Harry! You want to come take a break with me?" one of my waiter friends asked.

"Sure Will, could you cover me a bit John?"

"Sure." And like that, Will and I were going out back with two small glasses of scotch we took from the bar.

"What are we doing in life?" Will asked, leaning on the back wall near the door we just exited.

"I honestly don't know." I said with a small chuckle, to my surprise, Will pulled out a cigarette and started smoking. "I didn't know you smoked WIll." I said, slightly shocked.

"Eh, it's a new habit some would say. Would you like one? It's a good stress release." When I was in school, they never told us of the dangers of drugs and I never knew just how addicting they'd be.

"Sure, why not?" Will handed me one along with his lighter and I did just as he had, placing the drug between my lips and inhaling. After my first hit I started coughing, but I tried again and again until the smoke went down as smooth as the scotch in my hand. Will was right, it really was a good stress release.

One day I was working a shift at my coffee shop, Kaffeine and I decided to take a break. It had been almost two weeks after my first cigarette with Will and I've many ever since, to the point of practically chain smoking. I knew it was extremely unhealthy, even without schooling, but I couldn't stop, I was addicted. I don't know why, but instead of smoking out back I decided to sit in the alley that faced the extremely busy street. I noticed a dog lying in the garbage, either asleep or dead, but I didn't really care, wasn't my dog anyway.

I was broken, the Order of the Phoenix had taken everything I had, my home, my freedom, even Harry. I couldn't believe they actually believed that Harry could kill Ginny, he was set to marry the girl for christ sake! He even saved her life in the Chamber of Secrets, I just didn't get it. I ran away, just like I did when I was a teenager, right after I heard that Voldemort had attacked Azkaban and Harry was gone along with all the death eaters. He would never join them, even if he spent seven years in Azkaban like he did. I was on a quest to find him, but I didn't get very far, only a hipster coffee shop about an hour from Grimmauld Place. I was sleeping near a dumpster, not my choice, but I didn't want to be found, I was in downtown London and all the hipsters were out and about. A man comes around the corner and sits down across from me, pulling out a cigarette and starts smoking it, he looked familiar, or did he? I just couldn't put a name to his face, god, this was frustrating. He looked over at me with pity in his eyes, I probably look dead to be honest, but this little shift let me see the man's apron and the name tag on it. Harry J. Potter. What?! What are the chances of me stumbling upon my outlaw of a godson outside of a muggle coffee shop. God, he was a serious hipster, with a man bun and everything, but it suited him. Last time I saw him was for the summer of his third year, right before he went to court, but he wasn't the same little boy I remember. No, he radiated manliness, like he had seen some shit, but I'm guess he had. I stood up walking over to him with my tail wagging, he looked at me with confusion written all across his face until suddenly his face went blank.

The dog suddenly got up, apparently not dead, and started hobbling over to me with his tail wagging like a crazy man. Looking closer, I'd seen this dog, and suddenly it hit me. Sirius! My heart soared, I missed him so much during my time in Azkaban, if anyone believed me, it'd be him. He was sitting right next to me, his dark blue eyes staring right into my shockingly green ones full of joy.

"Wait here, I'm almost done with my shift." He seemed to nod as I threw the little stub of my cigarette and went back inside. I was telling the truth, it was getting a bit dark and my shift was going to be over in about thirty minutes. Sure enough, when I walked out into the cold LOndon air, the dog was right where I left him.

"Come on." I said, patting the side of my leg.

I walked over to the bike stand, taking off my bike lock and placing it in my soft leather messenger bag and getting on.

"Keep up, will you?" I said with a small laugh and went slightly slower so he didn't have to run to keep up with me. After about ten minutes, we got to my small apartment. I sighed, opening the door and locking my bike to the railing of the stairs on the ground floor.

"We're going to the very top." I said in forewarning, this was a lot of exercise for a dog, even if he was practically human most of the time. My apartment was small with a huge window in the living room and no bedroom, just a living room, kitchen, and a bathroom. My bed was on top of a raised wooden platform only about ten feet from the high ceilings. Underneath my bed I had a white shag rug and a small table I had built. The only way get up to my bed was to climb up some beams which I thought was pretty cool, I also kept my dresser in the space underneath the platform so it was handy. I had another rug underneath my couch that looked out of the large window and was flanked by two of the wooden stands with a lamp sitting on the left stand. In the corner I also had a hammock that looked out onto the street four floors below. I could see the London skyline from almost anywhere in my apartment and I liked it. The kitchen was modern with marble counter tops, and I was surprised I could afford this place. Overall it was a small, tasteful bachelor pad that I was completely in love with. I even put in two tall bookshelves next to the door that I was in the process of filling up with thrift store books I'd like to read.

"Come on in." I said, leaving the door open for Sirius to walk in himself, no one was up here and there were no cameras to film him turning back into a man. I heard the door close and smiled, I was right in thinking the dog was Sirius.

"Harry!" I turned around to see my slightly eccentric godfather running up to me before I was hit with the manchild.

"Sirius, it's nice to see you." I said, letting go of him so he could look around.

"Where are we Harry?" He asked, amazed with the view.

"This is my place which you're welcome to stay at because it looks like you're homeless once more."

"Yeah, I guess so." He was smiling still, looking at me in an almost shocked state.

"What? Have I got something in my teeth?" I said jokingly, but he didn't laugh, his expression going from surprised to a soft happiness.

"Oh no, it's just… you've changed so much since the last time I saw you. Last time I saw you, you looked just like James, but now you're… you're Harry and there's also the fact that you're now twenty years old. I mean, you're practically in the grave!" I laughed a bit, doing the math in my head.

"Well, looks who's talking! You just turned forty one! If anyones practically in the grave, it's you."

"Hey! You have to admit I don't look like it, I'm a silver fox without the grey hair." Sirius said with a flourish making us both laugh harder.

"Well, silver fox, I was about to order some chinese food if you'd like some." Sirius's face went from joyful to a childish glee I had only seen a couple times before. "I'll take that as a yes." I grabbed my phone and ordered some food for the both of us from the best chinese place in downtown and we both waited slightly impatient. They got here and we both sat down on the couch, looking out on the London skyline, eating in silence for a bit.

"This is so good." Sirius said in between bites.

"I know, it's my favorite."

"It's much better than the extremely unhealthy food Mrs. Weasley always feeds us, christ, it's like she's trying to make us all into pigs!" Sirius started laughing, momentarily forgetting how they had betrayed me only seven years ago. It may have been years, but the wounds were still fresh.

"You know Harry, a lot of people believed you. The twins, Bill, and Charlie have all distanced themselves from their family because they supported you and wouldn't take everyone talking bad about you. We could and see them some time if you want, I'm sure they'd be overjoyed to see you. Bill married a french girl name Fleur and Charlie is visiting for Christmas, they refuse to go and see the rest of their family and have ever since you left so they're having Christmas at the twins loft."I thought about it for a second. The twins and I had been extremely close, closer than the rest of the 'golden trio' as most people liked to call us and it would be nice to be in their company again. I had never met Bill or Charlie, but I had always wanted to, the last Christmas I had was back in my third year, but it was fun.

"Could they come over to my flat for Christmas? I could have a tree and everything, I think it would be fun." Sirius's face lit up once more making me chuckle slightly.

"That's a great idea Harry, we could get presents and everything!" Sirius then started rambling about everything we needed and I finished my food before checking my watch.

"Oh, Sirius, I have to go to work." He stopped in the middle of talking about various colors of Christmas lights and looked at me with a wrinkled brow.

"Didn't you have work earlier?" I laughed a bit, only one job, funny joke.

"I can't afford a place like this with only one job, especially at a coffee shop. I'll get you a blanket and you can look around while I'm gone. I have some good books and some food in the fridge. I'll be back around three." I ran around, grabbing the things I would need. I dressed in some skinny black dress pants and a white button down with the sleeves rolled up. I put on some leather boots and on top of everything, my long, black wool coat, leaving it open and finishing it off with my brown leather messengers bag.

"Bye Sirius, and try to sleep."I said, giving him one last hug along with a blanket. I ran down the stairs, I was going to be late. I grabbed my bike and peddled as fast as I could, arriving at the bar just in time for my shift to start.

"Harry! I was thinking you weren't going to show up." Will said, taking the left side of the bar.

"And let you get all the tips? In your dreams!" I said with a laugh. I loved my time at the bar when it was with Will, he always seemed to make everything more lively and always had a cigarette on him if I had forgotten.

Christmas was in about a week and a half, but it wasn't the thing I was worrying about. Ever since I had gotten out of Azkaban I had wondered just where my beautiful familiar, Hedwig was and how she was doing. I could tell she was unhappy and missing me and so I decided to ask Sirius about over dinner.

"Sirius, do you know what happened to Hedwig?" I asked casually, looking at his face to see if he did. His mouth went from a relaxed smile to a frown and I could tell it wasn't good.

"Unfortunately, yes." My skin crawled with anxiety about my first friend.

"Really? What's wrong with her? Is she okay? Sirius, where is she?" I went into parent mode, I wanted to know where she was right now.

"Harry, calm down. When you went to Azkaban all your possessions were given to the Weasleys and Hermione got Hedwig." My face drained of all color, I knew she didn't treat animals right and I feared just what she had done to my Hedwig.

"Sirius, is there anyway you could sneak back to Grimmauld Place and get my things, if anything Hedwig. I don't want her to be in the hands of that monster." Sirius thought about it for a second and then nodded.

"It's not going to be easy, but I'll do it. I'll try and get Hedwig and the cloak, Ron got that, but he only uses it to spy on Hermione in the shower. He's a real creep. Did you know that they're still in Hogwarts? At the moment they're back in my house for Christmas, but there were a lot of attacks on Hogwarts that delayed their education."

"Hmm, I'd really appreciate it though. I've always had Hedwig, she's my familiar and I wouldn't want to spend Christmas without her."

"I know Harry." We continued to talk about mundane things over dinner, but I made plans in my head to go out tomorrow while I was off and get owl things.


	3. Chapter 3

The next day I put on a cloak, hood up, and went into Diagon Alley under a disguise. It was only a twenty four minute bike ride, but I just wanted it over with quickly, in and out. The less time I spent there the less likely people would recognize me even with my changes in appearance. I changed some muggle money into galleons and went to the pet store, only the best for Hedwig, it would be part of her Christmas present from me. I got food, treats, a cage (I didn't plan to use it much thought) and a nice, dark wood perch that I would place right next to the window for her. As I was exiting the shop I saw the people I really wanted to avoid, the Weasleys and Hermione. They were all decked out in the most expensive cloaks, walking around like they owned the place, it really was painful to watch, They were acting just like the Malfoys, expecting the crowds to part for them and most of them did, just to stare.

"Look at you, walking around like you own the place!" Said a very familiar voice from behind them. They all turned around to see Draco Malfoy, all by himself in dirty black robes. "You really think you're all that, but to me you'll always be Weasels and blood traitors!" He yelled, making a scene.

"Shut it Malfoy! You're only mad because we now have money and you don't, you're nothing but a homeless orphan and you know it!" Hermione said in a pompous voice.

"At least my family had earned their money! You only have yours because you condemned an innocent man to Azkaban on false charges!" I was shocked, was Malfoy talking about me? And how DID the Weasleys get that money anyway?

"You be quiet Malfoy. Harry is dark and he killed my sister! It's not our fault the ministry gave us his money as compensation, he was the who murdered his friend and future wife!" This shocked me even more, they were parading around with MY money? Also, they were planning to set me up with Ginny? She was like my sister, I would never like her like that.

"Please, he was your savior and now look where we are! Terrified of the dark lord with no hope, you condemned our hope and now we're all going to die! Also, he would never marry your sister, didn't you see how he looked at her, it wasn't with lust but a sisterly love. Would you have married her Weasley?" Ron snapped at that, whipping out his wand and firing off a spell. I don't know what came over me, but I dropped my things and tackled Malfoy, narrowly missing the spell.

"Come on." I grumbled, pulling him up and dragging him off into a side alley.

"Take your hands off me!" He demanded and I let go of him, taking down my hood.

"You may not recognize me Malfoy, but some would say I was your worst enemy, most 'worst enemy's don't stick up for them like that." I said with a laugh.

"Well, well, Potter, you've cleaned up. I guess seven years in Azkaban didn't do you too bad." He said, giving me a once over.

"Yeah, I get it. I'm hot, but can you apparate?" I asked.

"Do you think I'm stupid? Of course." I rolled my eyes, some things never change.

"Okay, apparate to this location about twenty minutes, okay?" I handed him a piece of paper I had written my address on just in case. "Okay. I'll see you there." And with that, I was gone, leaving him behind confused.

When I got back I had set up everything for Hedwig, placing her cage on top of my dresser and her perch on my nightstand closest to the window. I was in the middle of eating a sandwich I had made myself when there was a tapping at the window.

"Hedwig!" I screamed, running over to the window and letting her in. She landed on my shoulder and started rubbing against my head affectionately. "I missed you to." I said with a laugh. I noticed how skinny she was and wanted to murder Hermione immediately, but I had to feed Hedwig and Malfoy should be showing up in a bit. I put down some food and water for Hedwig along with some treats and she immediately started eating like she hadn't in days. I heard a pop behind me and knew that Malfoy had come, to be honest I hadn't thought he would. I turned around to see him looking around my apartment with slight interest.

"Where are we?" He asked as I jumped down from my bed, walking over to him.

"This is my apartment." He raised his eyebrows a bit in disbelief. "What's that look for?" I asked.

"I would've thought you would be living in a box somewhere seeing as you're a wanted criminal." He said.

"Not in the muggle world, I work at two different places to afford this place and I love it." Malfoy sat down on the couch, but I walked over to the hammock and sat down in there instead, I always loved reading in it.

"So, why am I here?" He asked, his voice taking on a slightly snobbish tone.

"I wanted to talk like things, and don't talk like that, you sound like a complete ass hole." I said, making Malfoy frown a bit.

"You're not wrong. While you were gone the Dark Lord killed both of my parents and my father had made him his heir so I don't have any money. I've been trying to find work, but it's not going very well."

"Draco Malfoy, homeless." I said with a laugh, getting up and grabbing an old fashioned pipe I got at a smoke shop a few weeks ago. "How… ironic really. The sad thing is, I know exactly how you feel." I grabbed a little box I kept in one of the drawers by the couch and filled my pipe up with some nice weed.

"What do you mean?" Draco asked as I took my first hit, back in my hammock once more. "The great Harry Potter penniless and without a home? How could you have ever experienced anything near that?" I blew my smoke out of the window I had opened and started rocking back and forth.

"When I was little I was abused and used as a slave by my only living relatives until I was seven, that's when I had finally had enough and ran away. I had no money, but I was an extremely talented painter, so I went to London in hopes of selling my work and being famous. That however, didn't work out, no one wanted my paintings and I was living off of the money I had gotten from the ones who did. It wasn't working out, but then I started getting sharpies and discarded cardboard, i started drawing on that and selling it to the hipsters of downtown who are into that stuff. They loved it and suddenly I was off the streets and I rented a small closet to live in. That's when I got my Hogwarts letter, but I feel like I would've been better if I would've just ignored the letter. Azkaban messes people up." I said, I could see Malfoy looking around at the paintings on the walls in masked amazement.

"Is that why you're doing drugs?" He asked, still looking around.

"Partially, but weed calms my nerves and helps with the nightmares I have, it relaxes me too. It's a lot of work to do two jobs and try not to be caught and hauled on back to jail." Taking another hit I could start to feel myself relaxing a bit.

"You painted all this art on the walls?" He asked, looking particularly at a large painting of a fallen angel with broken wings. The painting was really expressive, with smeared paint as is water was spilled on it, but not enough for it to be a blur, it was one of my better works with a bright background of reds and oranges and the dark form of the crying maiden.

"Every single one, Azkaban really inspired me and gave me the hard emotion I was missing in my work." Malfoy was still looking at that one painting, examining every little detail of it as if trying to memorize it. "So, tell me, why did you stick up for me back in the alley?" Malfoy then looked back at me with sincerity in his eyes, something I didn't know he capable of expressing.

"It was because I know you would never kill Ginny Weasley, because I've been falsely accused of things I didn't do and people have turned on me like a flip of a switch. People naturally hate me because of my father or want to be close to me because of my money and power. All of that is gone now and I have nobody. I know how it feels and it hurts. Sorry, I'm being a huge girl, but it's true and it's sad that I had to lose everything before I realised it. The whole reason I hated you was because you denied my friendship one time, that's a horrible reason and I regretted it. You had such great friends, but it turned out they were using you to. It's heartbreaking to see what people would do for something they desire." I was speechless, I had never heard Malfoy talk like this, especially to me. Looking at him, he was different. His hair was wild and untamed, and his face sharper, his icy blue eyes older with wisdom and filled with pain.

"You know I wouldn't have denied you if you hadn't been such a prat to Weasley, he was my very first friend and I wanted to keep it that way. I was blinded by my neediness and never saw him or Hermione for who they were. Can we just start over, we're both very different people now and I think that would only be appropriate for the situation." He smiled and so did I, I don't know if it was just the buzz, but for once in my life, I didn't feel any hate or contempt for the man now sitting on my couch.

"I would like that… Harry." He got up and we shook hands, like we were suppose to nearly ten years before.

"It's nice to be your friend… Draco." We both smiled and sat back down. "I still have some of this weed left if you'd like some." Draco looked and the pipe and then back at me and shrugged.

"Sure, why not. I have no reputation that isn't already ruined, why not resort to drugs?" I chuckled for a bit, handing Draco the pipe and the lighter.

"Now, don't take a fast breath, take it slow and deep so you don't burn your throat to much." He nodded his head and lit the pipe, I watched him breath in and then start coughing like crazy, puffs of smoke coming out with each gust of breath. I got him a drink and soon enough he was back at it until the weed was all gone.

"I get what you're saying, this is great." He said in a tired sort of voice, laughing almost uncontrollably afterwards, and I could help but join him. High Draco was fun to be around. We were both stoned as a motherfucker when Sirius got back with a bag I'm assuming had my father's invisibility cloak in it.

"Ah! My amazing dogfather!" I yelled when he walked in, laughing with Draco afterwards. "Draco, meet my godfather and your cousin, the infamous Sirius Black!" I set, going into another fit of laughter.

"What's going on here?" Sirius asked, extremely confused with our sudden friendship.

"Oh, my dear, dear godfather. Draco and I met in Diagon Alley when I went for owl supplies and I brought him back here and we became best friends!" I walked over to Draco and draped myself over his shoulders, leaning heavily into him. " Isn't it great!" We both laughed together and Sirius set the bag on the bar.

"This is all good and everything, but just wondering, are you two… possibly… on any kind of drugs." Sirius asked, trying to sound casual.

"Oh no Harry! He's found us out!" Draco said, acting surprised making me laugh even harder.

"Yes, we are. Sirius, when we were talking about our friendship I was smoking and then I let Draco have some and ba bam, we're stoned." I walked over to the bag and pulled out the silky material of the invisibility cloak, draping it over my shoulders. "Look! I'm just a head!" Draco was now crying on the floor with laughter as I bounced around, nothing but a suspended head.

"You guys are crazy, drugs, really? And you didn't give me any? I was born in the seventies, I'm the biggest drug child of us all!" We were both shocked, but I grabbed my pipe and filled it up, giving it over to Sirius who held it like he had done this many times before. Soon enough, the three of us were running around in a drug induced haze of laughter and fun.

"You know what we should do?" I asked a bit later as we watched the sun set in wonder.

"What?"

"What?" Draco and Sirius said at the same time which made them both look up at each other and start laughing.

"We should order some chinese food!" I said and suddenly there was silence, Both Draco and Sirius were looking at me as if I wa God, both of their mouths watering.

"That sound like the most brilliant idea you've ever had Hary. Where's the phone? Why didn't we do this earlier?" We all ran around trying to find my phone which was in my bag, I then ordered us the food, we watched the sunset as we waited. Just as the sky turned red I put on some new lana del rey vinyl on my record player and went to sit next to Draco, leaning on his shoulder. To my surprise he grabbed my hand we watched as the red turned to orange then yellow, sparkling off of the snow capped buildings of downtown.

"Harry, I've always loved you." Draco said, never taking his eyes off the bright colored sky. I smiled, snaking my body up, meeting his soft lips with my own and kissing to the chorus of Lust for Love, it was perfect. This kiss deepened, Sirius was off in his own world, probably falling asleep until I was holding myself up on top of Draco. The kiss only broke when the doorbell rang, the food was here.

"I've loved you since the first time our eyes met." I said, getting up off of him, helping him off of the ground to go eat dinner. I don't know what just happened, but I liked it. Maybe it was the drugs or just the feelings we had always denied, but that kiss was perfect and I would always remember it in my mind.


	4. Chapter 4

When I woke up the next day, the sun was just beginning to rise and so I put on some old t shirt and sweatpants and grabbed some paint. That's where Draco found me a couple hours later, walking over to me still in what he fell asleep in, no shirt and some of my old pajama pants that were a bit to long for him. We had slept in the same and I neither of us cared, it may have taken the sweet haze of drugs for us to confess our love, but it had been there before yesterday, before we had even become friends. We sat in peaceful silence for a bit, Draco watching me paint until it became clear. It was the two us, in each others embrace, lips touching, but it only showed our torsos, the rest of the painting was there colors of the sunset in the background, it was amazing.

"You truly are an amazing artist." Draco said finally, it was now close to noon and the painting was only half complete. "There is one thing you are forgetting however, in your face, you have some freckles on your cheeks." Draco pointed out and I looked over at him with my brow furrowed.

"I don't know what you're talking about. Pale people like you have freckles, do you see my skin color? There is no way."

"Hey, I know what I'm talking about, I've been looking at you ever since I was eleven." He placed his hand on my jaw, his thumb slightly brushing my cheek. Despite being covered in paint, I leaned in, Draco meeting me in the middle, our lips meeting in a soft, sweet kiss, full of nothing but passion. We lost track of everything around us until we heard Sirius loudly clearing his throat behind us, making us part, but neither one of us wanted to stop.

"What do you want Sirius?" I asked, still staring into Draco's beautiful grey eyes.

"Well, if you cared to check the time, I thought I remind you because you seemed pretty… preoccupied with blondey over here. You have to be at work in thirty minutes." My eyes snapped open and I jumped into action, not even eating breakfast and running out the door in record time, not even remembering the pain all over my face.

When I walked in, I was two minutes late and I nearly ran behind the counter. No one seemed to feel the need to tell my I had paint all over my face except for one kind woman.

"Do you know that you have yellow… paint on your cheek, right?" She asked as I handed her her straight black coffee. Sure enough, I felt at my face and there was the odd texture of dried paint right where she had said.

"Thank you for telling me, I'm sure I would've walked around all day with yellow on my cheek." I said, grabbing a cloth and wetting it, rubbing off all of the yellow.

"Do you paint?" She asked.

"Yes I do, I just don't get a lot of money for it, so here I am." I said with a small chuckle, handing the other people their coffee as she leaned up against the counter.

"I'm Cindy Greenwood, I work in the art industry. Do you have any pictures of any of your work?" She asked and my heart soared, this could be it, my break. I whipped out my phone, going through the gallery and showing her the picture of the broken angel.

"Wow, this is good. Such pain and passion in this, I love it. Here, this is my card, send me some more pictures of your work and I'll contact you if I like it." I only nodded, to shocked to speak. I put the card in my pocket, almost forgetting the coffee orders piling up. I couldn't believe it, she wanted to see more of my work.

For the next few days I work relentlessly on different paintings, I would paint whenever anything hit me, no matter what it was. If I was at work I'd do a quick sketch of whatever it was in fear of forgetting whatever it was and whenever I had finished anything I would take a picture and send it to Cindy. She never relied, only viewed everything I sent her, I don't know she thinks, but f she wanted me to stop wouldn't she have told me already? There was only two more days until Christmas and we had arranged to celebrate it at night. I had even managed to get the day off at the bar so I wasn't rushing off somewhere in the middle of things. Seeing as Draco was homeless, he was staying with me, but Sirius had gone back to Grimmauld Place to keep up appearances, but he visited us as often as he could. To my surprise, Draco was an avid writer, so I gave him my typewriter I had gotten when I wrote some poetry or something and ever since he's either been looking for work or clicking away on his little typewriter. As the countdown to Christmas got shorter and shorter my anxiety grew. On Christmas night I would be seeing the twins for the first time in seven years and I was worrying what they would think.

"Harry, it's going to be okay." Draco said one night after dinner.

"I don't know that, they could hate me and tell everyone in the wizarding world where I was. I would go back to Azkaban and I don't ever want to step foot back in there. I'm so happy with my life, with you, I just don't want to ruin it." I put my head in my hands, shaking it back and forth trying to clear my head. I sighed, getting up. I walked over to my dresser, knowing that my worries won't go down one bit if I just sit and mope. I smoked almost the entire pipe, giving only some to Draco. He didn't mind, though, he doesn't really like me when I'm wrought with worry.

"I love you so much Harry." Draco said as I ran my hands through his silky hair. He was currently lying on my lap, staring at the ceiling as I read one of my many books.

"I love you to Draco, more than I could express in words." I went to kiss him on the forehead, but he scooted forward at the last minute and our lips met. Draco tried to deepen the kiss, but I pulled back. He looked at me in question, but I just bookmarked my page and set my book on my bedside table, looking back to face him, in his now, upright position.

"Harry, what's wr-" I cut him off with a deeply passionate kiss, nearly slamming him into the window with the force of it. He moaned when I bit his lip softly, I loved the taste of his lips and there was no denying it. He threw me back so that I was laying on the bed and he was hanging over me, running his hands through my hair as our lips danced as one. I was happy that our building was around those of only about two floors because I didn't want anyone to see us, I also didn't want to be watched either. I tugged at Draco's shirt and he took it off, along with my own. I flipped him over in one playful moment and fingered the waistband of his jeans, touching his skin hidden by the fabric. I was just about to go even farther when suddenly… it was over.

"Draco?" I asked looking at his withdrawn form in confusion, I was horny and he had seemed pretty into it a second ago.

"I love you Harry, but not yet." He said, slithering out from underneath me.

"Ugh, Draco, you really know how to screw with a man don't you?" I asked, looking at his shirtless chest with lust in my eyes.

"You know it, now, I'm going to go to sleep because I have a job interview in the morning." He crawled into bed and turned off the lights, leaving me sitting on the other side all alone and horny.

Christmas day finally came and I was a nervous wreck. I needed Draco and drugs to calm me down, but I had to go to work and so did Draco since he got the job at a high class restaurant around the block. I was so proud of him, he was now a waiter/music critic/blogger and he was training to be a wine expert to go along with him. Business at the coffee shop was slow in the morning, people going to church and opening presents and stuff like that, but one person I did see was Cindy.

"Hello Harry." She said, I didn't think I'd ever see her again to be honest.

"Hello Cindy, did you get the pictures I had sent you?" I asked, handing her her black coffee just like a week or so ago.

"I did and I loved them! I couldn't believe how good you are, and it's nice to see that you don't have any paint on your face today." We laughed a bit and talked about art concepts and some of my pieces and she even put me in contact with an art dealer. This calmed me down a bit, but when I got home I still need two scotches and a make out session before I was ready. Draco and I had gone out two nights before and got a tree along with some lights and ornaments, but not to much. We even got presents for everybody and wrapped them up, putting them underneath the tree like a traditional muggle. Sirius came first, putting his presents under the tree along with ours and I put on some old Christmas vinyl I had bought for the occasion.

"Would you like a drink Sirius?" I asked, going over to my makeshift bar.

"Do you have Firewhiskey?" He asked and I looked at my vast collection of different kinds of liquors.

"Sorry, but it doesn't look like it." When I looked up I saw that Sirius was holding out a bottle of the very drink he was talking about.

"Now you do! Happy Christmas." He said, with an undoubtable amount of holiday cheer. I grabbed the bottle and two shot glasses, ripping off the bow and pouring him some.

"Woo! Now the party's getting started!" Sirius said, shaking his head, he was acting like a frat boy.

"Calm down Sirius, you might give yourself a heart attack." Draco said, coming up and sitting on one of the bar stools across from me.

"Hey, watch what you say to me young man!" Sirius shouted, making us both laugh uncontrollably, it truly was a merry evening so far. I was in the middle of mixing an old fashion when there was a knock at the door. They were here.

"Do you want me to get it?" Sirius asked and I nodded my head, continuing to make my drink. I looked up as Sirius opened the door, showing the four redheads holding presents.

"Sirius!" They said, coming in and standing in middle of the room.

"Sirius, where's Harry?" Fred asked, looking around, the edge of my lip twitch up when he passed right over me.

"He's over at the bar." Sirius said, pointing right at me as I took a sip of my old fashioned. I didn't really like the way all four of them stared, but I couldn't blame, I looked extremely different then the papers told everyone.

"Harry?" George asked, walking up to me looking perplexed.

"It's nice seeing you again Gorge, would you like a drink?" I asked, trying to lighten the mood.

"Maybe in a bit, you look so different." He said, still holding his present.

"Well, you haven't seen me in seven years, I was bound to grow up sometime." I laughed a bit, walking around them and into the living room. "You guys can put your presents under the tree." I said, gesturing to the good sized tree we had set up a day or so ago. Draco was lying in the hammock, rocking back and forth as he stared at the ceiling, he really liked doing that.

"So, Harry, is this your place?" Bill asked, looking around.

"Originally yes, but a parasite has moved in and started paying some of the rent." He looked at me strangely before Draco got up and walked over to me with a playful glare in his eyes.

"I am not a parasite, you allow me to live here. Parasites are unwanted and freeloaders, go back to school Potter." I rolled my eyes, laughing.

"Malfoy?" The twins said in unision, equal expressions of shock of their faces.

"Weasley." He said in his old snobbish voice, Sirius had told them that there would be one other person, but not who.

"Shut it Draco. Yes, this is Draco and we're friends now. He's not a little prat anymore and he's actually pretty nice, but he can leave you in the middle of things." I said with a chuckle, receiving a smack up the head.

"Hey! You two be nice to each other! Everyone come 'round," Sirius was definitely tipsy, "it's present time!" I grabbed one more drink and went over to sit on the couch. Sirius was the closest to the tree, so he handed out the presents, the twins were sitting on the rug next to him and Draco, Bill, Charlie, and myself were sitting on the couch. Everyone had about six presents except for Hedwig who had only gotten something from Draco and I. Draco had gotten me a whole two ounces of weed, along with some nice paint. Sirius had gotten me a little black dog figurine, and Fred and George had gotten me some joke stuff, Charlie gave me some nice dragon skin boots and Bill got me silver necklace that said, 'Undesirable No. 1' which made me laugh. The thing that I was the most excited about was the present I had gotten Draco. Seeing as we were both little stoners I had also gotten him some weed, but I also got him some lighters and a pipe. Not any pipe though, this one was special. The pipe was long, made of white wood that had black carvings in it. I had carved it myself (a skill I got from Azkaban) the design was beautiful if I might say myself, I had carved a dragon and a snake and they seemed to dance, curling around the pipe with a certain grace.

"Oh Harry, I love it." He said, giving me a hug and a sneaking little peck on the lips.

"Why don't we try it out?" I walked over and grabbed my own, filling it up we both lit up.

"Harry James Potter, murderer and druggy. That would a nice headline." Fred said, making us all laugh.

"What, would you like some?" I asked, holding out the pipe and lighter. They seemed to think about it for a second before grabbing it and taking a perfect hit.

"Wow George, you're a natural." I said jokingly. We chatted for the rest of the evening, some of us getting high, some of us getting drunk, but I did impresses the redheads of the group with my bartender tricks. It was nice to have my friends back again, I like my new ones, but the Weasleys knew who I was really was and Draco was just amazing… if you know what I mean.


End file.
